


Runs in the Family

by Hadronix



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Crossdressing, F/M, Family, Femininity, Fluff, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Humor, Implications of Suicide and Self-harm, Lightly Detalied Sex Scene, Love, Lust, Marriage, Mentions of Dismemberment, Naming Sexual actions, Nohr | Conquest Route, Out of Character, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Siblings, Sweet-tooth Chosen One, Teasing, Though it's still underage sex, Village Defense Force!, cringy, implied group sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: *Quick Clarification* The relationship tags refer to the parents of the OoC child, the parents are -not- the focus, the child(ren) is(are).Sorry if that caused any confusion.A collection of scenarios where the parent, that isn't tied to the child, in relationships have more influence than hair color and stat growths. As such, many will be considered Out of Character.Will include both Fates, all three paths, and Awakening. Some non-canonical pairings will appear, as well. Some will be lengthy while others will be short.Lastly, this is coming straight from my computer, no beta-readers. Expect an occasional spelling or grammatical error.Enjoy!





	1. Custom Dresses and Harsh Words (Forrest/f!Corrin)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest nor the Fire Emblem franchise in general. I only own the twisted ideas I put their characters through.
> 
> An idea I had brewing around for a while now, that started with the thought of how Kana acts the same regardless of parent. Well, so do the others, but Kana was first.
> 
> As such, first up is Corrin and Forrest, where Forrest's preference of wearing feminine clothes rubs off on Kana.
> 
> One small warning for a single insult lies in the one.

“Mama! Papa!” A young boy exclaimed as he runs into his parents arms, “How’d your days go? Can we play? Ooo, what should we do first?” The boy inherited some of his physical attributes from his mother, Corrin, red pupils with narrow slits, pointed ears, and enhanced senses. Other than that, the only other similarities was his ability to transform into a dragon and wield Yato, (It was on accident!) The rest came from his father, Forrest, his gentle face, rather smooth skin, and distinct taste for the more feminine side of clothing. He was currently wearing a light-red blouse with a short frilly skirt of the same color, as well as a pink scarf around his neck. His hair is brushed down neatly, though it barely passes his ears. A butterfly pin in the colors of Nohr is on one side, while a red rose is on the other. He would have make-up, but his father was holding off on it. (Just a little older, he told him.) But to compensate, he does have his own perfume, a combination of roses and cherry blossoms.

“Calm down, Kana. We just got back.” Corrin lifted her son into the air and spun around a few times. The Draconic Princess of Nohr was only slightly taller than her little sister (not by blood). While her son got his father’s hair color, a sort of blonde, hers was a vibrant orange-red, kept in two short pigtails, she was currently wearing (one of the many) dresses her husband made her, this specific one was a rich purple, with the designs of both the Nohrian Royal family seal and the Dusk Dragon (She still refused to wear shoes, a weird habit her son picked up almost immediately). A pink rose adorned her hair, one of her birthday presents from the love of her life, Forrest. She was also using the lavender perfume gifted to her.

“It is always a joy to see our son so happy.” Forrest nodded, his hair done in curls, a pink beret on his head, wearing a simple, but adorable pink dress, a pair of black gloves that almost reaches his elbows, and high heels. He had the distinct smell of sage and oak (he wasn’t exactly fond of it at first, but after his wife convinced him to try it, he had grown to like it, besides it means she was even more attached to the hip to him than she already was). Kana goes from Corrin to Forrest, hugging him just as tightly. “Our day has went well, though I thought your mother to be trapped in the seemingly endless meetings.” It was a jest, but since the war ended, with Nohr being the victor, Corrin had been assigned the diplomat between the two nations.

“Endless? Really?” Kana was still grasping the subtle clues in everyday chats, being the youngest from the Deeprealms, the next was Midori, a mere two months older. “Doesn’t that get boring?”

Corrin laughed, a true melody to Forrest’s ears, “Your father is just exaggerating, it’s usually only a few hours long.” Kana broke the hug and looked at them with wide eyes, waiting for whatever activity they had in store for him. “How about some food, first? I believe there is a new restaurant open!” Not even a year ago, Corrin would never suggested it, but since the war ended, Nohr had been getting (a little more than its fair share) of supplies from Hoshido. She doubted she can get the trades to get split 50/50, but she supposes it is balanced out, Hoshido gets a slightly larger share of Nohr’s plentiful ore supply, while Nohr gets a larger share of food and good soil. And with the sun gracing Nohr, food was actually starting to being raised.

“Really? What kind? Will they have those fruit stuffed bread things?” Kana had developed a rather large sweet tooth, Corrin assumed it came from her blood-family’s sister, Sakura, or maybe Elise influenced him… probably the latter, since Kana has a rather close bond with his Aunt Elise.

“Pastries, dear Kana.” Forrest laughed, a sound Corrin never tires of, “Let’s get washed first, okay? I have a new shampoo that I think you will just adore!” He pulled out his bag and handed his son a bottle of light-blue shampoo that had small green specks in it. “The shopkeeper told me it smells like the ocean, with a hint of mint.”

“Oh, wow!” Kana took a single boat ride with his parents once, during his mother’s rare times where she can travel, they took that time to visit Izama at Izumo, where the family treated themselves to the many services offered by the peaceful Duke. Massages, hair grooming, skin treatments, you could name any sort of relaxation technique and he probably not only had it, but also the best of the best for it, too. “You’re the best father ever!” Another tight hug, “I’m going to try it right now!” He skipped off.

“He is truly a ball of sunshine, just like Elise.” Corrin commented, “But I will admit, he hasn’t had as much exposure to the public as I would like, and since he is so young, I hope he can take the troubles that you had to deal with.”

Corrin squeaked as Forrest landed a sneaky kiss on her cheek, “I’m sure he’ll handle it just fine, and if not, we’ll support him, like we always do.”

The two smile before sharing a longer, more intimate kiss. Then someone knocked on the door and breaks the moment. Corrin huffed, “It seems we never get a proper moment alone…”

“Siiiis!” Ah, Elise. “I know you’re in there!” Corrin opened the door to see her little sister with her hands behind her back, “Yaaaay!” She beamed. “Where’s my sweet nephew at?” She called out as she enters.

“Little sister… what is behind your back?” Corrin raised her eyebrow as Elise deftly, but suspiciously weaved her movements in such a way that her back is always hidden.

“Um… gold? Oh look, hi Forrest!” She attempts to change the subject.

He smiled, “It’s always good to see you, Princess Elise.”

She puffed her cheek out, “I told you, you don’t need to add Princess or Lady to my name. We’re family, just call me Elise.” All three of them laugh, then Elise squeaked as Corrin sneaked behind her.

“I knew it.” The draconic princess smiled, “Sweets. You only came over here to spoil Kana’s appetite.”

The youngest Nohrian princess gasped, “Not true! I also came to visit!”

“Speaking of appetites; my love, Kana, and I were thinking of trying the new restaurant, care to join us?”

Elise made an ‘o’ on her face, “There’s a new restaurant? That sounds wonderful!” Unlike a large majority of Corrin’s army, Elise was one of the few who remained unwed, which was probably the biggest reason she takes to spoiling all of her nieces and nephews. Toys, candies, playtime, she had done all of these things and more for the children. She was truly the favorite one to bring children to.

“Aunt Elise!” Kana exclaimed as he returns from his bath, he was now wearing his ‘favorite’ dress, it is a deep purple with black and dark red stripes. Several images are sewn into it, one was the Dusk Dragon, another was the Nohrian Royal family seal, and there was even a cherry blossom tree on the back.

“There’s my favorite nephew. Looking as beautiful as always!” Elise exclaimed as Kana leapt towards her, and she wrapped on arm around him. “Ooo, you smell so good, did Forrest get you another scent to try out?” She took a deep breath of Kana’s hair, causing him to laugh and squirm in her embrace. “Mmm… Let me guess, there is… mint?”

He nodded, “Father told me that the shopkeeper told him that it is ‘Oceans and a hint of mint’.”

“I see… or I smell, rather.” She winked, “Now, I got a gift for you, you know what to do, right?” He smiled, closed his eyes, and held his hands out. Elise placed a small basket in them, before sneaking in a quick kiss on his cheek, causing him to turn slightly red and mutter something about embarrassing him. “Okay, open up.”

He did so and lets out a gasp, then looked inside the basket, “Those… pastries?” He looked at Forrest, who nodded. “Awesome, thank you so much!” He was nearly about to reach in, before he remembered something, “I’ll try one after my parents and I eat... I’ll save it for desert.”

Corrin sighed in relief, “Good, our little Kana is learning to hold off on eating every little sweet he comes across.”

“And by ,‘every little sweet he comes across’, you mean all the ones Elise keeps giving him.” Forrest smiled and laughed.

Elise giggled, “I can’t help it! I just happen to come across a stall that sells them on the way here.” She gasps as she remembers something, “Oh, right. Camilla got you… this.” She finishes slowly as she pulls out a neatly wrapped box.

“Aunt Camilla always gets the prettiest things.” Kana commented as he started to unwrap the box.

“...and usually the most lewd.” Elise whispered to Corrin and Forrest.

“Is it really that…” Corrin was cut off as an intense wave of curiosity came off of her son.

Kana’s head is tilted as he looks inside the box, “What is this, exactly?” He hadn’t taken it out yet.

Elise’s face flushes, “Well…” She started off slowly, “Let me just quote big sister Camilla and say ‘It lifts and supports!’.”

“I don’t get it.” Corrin’s suspicions are confirmed as her son, in fact, pulls out a bra. Her and Forrest’s face start to burn a brilliant red. “What is it?” He asked again.

“Why did she get him a bra?” Corrin whispers to Elise.

“Well, she asked how you all were doing, and I told them, and that Kana has grown… I think she took that the wrong way.”

“Mama, papa?”

“We’ll tell you later, darling.” Forrest finally answers, “Just… put that in your room first, okay?” Still confused, Kana nevertheless obeys and returns just as quickly.

Then Elise’s stomach grumbled, a short silence then the room bursted out in laughter, “I suppose it is time to eat, then?”

Kana gasped, “You’re going to come with us?” A huge smile adorned his face.

“Of course!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The trip through the castle was easy, if a bit long. Various servants and maids bowed and greeted the royals, while Jakob showed up just long enough to check on Corrin. Corrin didn’t need to look to know Kaze was following her, which reminded her, she still needed to find two for Kana. Maybe Sophie? Midori was also a good choice. Nina and Soleil have pledged their devotion to Forrest, while Corrin had Kaze (She really didn’t count Jakob, Flora, or Felicia, considering they are either her Maids or Butler), maybe she should see if Dwyer would.

Then they reached the outside and Corrin started to get nervous, she knew the stares people sent her and Forrest’s way when they travel, even if they don’t speak out since she was the Princess of Nohr. Sadly even being the son of one of the the most powerful mages, Forrest did not get the same treatment. She truly hoped they won’t tease Kana. “He’ll be fine, love.” Forrest held her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Elise and Kana were currently talking about various perfumes, dresses, and other accessories that they had seen recently. “I know, but he is still the youngest.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The restaurant was a rather unique blend of Nohr and Hoshido. The tables and chairs were the tough, but simple wood and stone combination that Corrin’s rear end had gotten so used to. The decorations, however, were Hoshidan, bright colors, small trees in little pots, and plenty of lights. “Princess Raven?” A waiter greeted them as they sit down, “Princess Elise. It is truly an honor for you and yours to be here. May I get you all a drink to start off with?”

Corrin and Forrest both opted for water, while Elise and Kana got apple juice. “A lot of this sounds super yummy.” Elise commented. The waiter returned with their drinks and pulled out a small notepad, “I’ll try that, spaghetti with meatballs and herbs.” She proudly stated.

“I’ll have the Dragon roll.” Corrin said (How ironic).

Kana gave her a strange look, “The rice with mixed meats, please sir.” He said.

“The steak and potatoes sounds delightful, I would like to try them.” Forrest smiled. The waiter bowed graciously and left.

Then Kana spoke up, “Dragon Roll? There isn’t actual dragon meat, is there?” He grimaced.

Elise giggled, “No, it is called that because it is hot and spicy, like dragon fire.”

“But mama and I shoot water.” He tilted his head.

“We are special dragons, my dear Kana.” Corrin said. “Truly unique.”

“Kana, darling, your butterfly pin is loose.” Forrest said as he got up, “Your rose is also off center.”

“Oh, whoops. I thought I did it right.” He giggled, “Daddy, that tickles!”

“Then stop squirming so much, it’ll just tickle more!” He made a few adjustments while giggling, “And, there, much better.” He placed a quick kiss on his son’s cheek.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The conversation shifted from clothes, to politics (Which Kana unsurprisingly ignores), the current situation, and bringing Elise up to date with Corrin’s family, which the youngest Nohrian princess returned the favor with how the others are doing. “Percy is forming this ‘Hero League’ with some of the other children, he says they will go around and help out Nohr.” She commented at one point.

“Arthur may have a streak of bad luck, but he and his son are truly the most selfless people ever.” Corrin said, “I do hope they are careful.”

“Your meals, I hope you find them to exceed any expectations.” The waiter started placing the plates and utensils in front of them, “Do you require anything else.” A collect shake of heads and ‘no thank you’ followed. “Very well, enjoy.”

The meal started in silence, with the only sound, other than eating, was commenting on how well it was prepared.

“Is he wearing a dress?” Corrin’s hearing picked up a whisper from nearly halfway across the room and judging by Kana’s scent, his hearing wasn’t sharp enough yet to hear.

“Weirdo.” Another commented.

“She is raising a fag?” Corrin’s grip on her chopsticks tightened to the point of them cracking, as she tried to fight back some anger.

“Nah, her husband must have done that. I mean, look at them. Her husband and son look like they got bigger tits than her. You sure Corrin is the woman in that relationship?”

“Love? Are you okay?” Forrest asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Mama?” Kana tilted his head, “Why do you smell angry?” Ah, so he can pick up the scent of emotions, at least.

“Big Sis?” She looked the most concerned, considering she had known her for the longest time.

Corrin breathed, “I need a moment, excuse me.” She backed out of the chair and towards the two men who had the audacity to call her lovely, beautiful, and sweet Kana a fag. The moment they noticed her approaching, their attitudes shifted to ones of respect. “Hello, gentlemen, how are you today?” She greeted with her usual diplomatic and caring tone, but a fake smile.

The two got up and kneeled, “We are well, Princess Corrin. To what do we owe the honor?”

Then her smile morphed into a frown as she got right down to business, “There is no honor in this meeting, stand.” The two tensed up as they rose, “Do you have a problem with my sweet son and wonderful husband?”

They shook their heads, “No, of course not Princess Corrin.”

“It isn’t a good idea to lie to me.” Her eyes narrowed.

One of the staggered back as if she struck him, “We were uh just… taken by surprise about how they are dressed, it wasn’t anything negative, we are sorry if it came out like that.”

“Strike two, speak plainly and honestly.” Her temper was rising, her patience getting close to snapping, and her Dragonstone glowed in response to her anger.

But even with the wrath of a noble imminent, they continued to butter the lies, probably more out of fear, and in a fool’s attempted to lessen the punishment. “Okay, we might have brought up that it is… off.”

“Out.” She pointed towards the exit, “And if I ever hear you call my son a fag again… you will see a side of me that I reserve for battles.” The two backed up, “No, I don’t want to hear your apologies. Leave.” They ran out, nearly hitting several tables on the way.

With the offenders gone, she took a deep breath to calm herself, the Dragonstone lost its glow. Then she returned to the table, “Sorry about that.” She said as she picked up a new set of chopsticks (The waiter must have noticed the splintered pair she left behind).

“Love?” Forrest gave her a knowing look. “Are you better, now?”

She nodded and smiled. “Mama? Why do you smell so… angry? Those two men weren’t trying to hurt you, were they?”

“Like anything could hurt Big Sister.” Elise tried to cut the tension, which worked slightly.

But there was still one more thing she had to say about all of this, “Kana, dear.” They locked eyes, “My beautiful, wonderful, most precious child.” His face heated up and he briefly looked away, muttering something about how she was embarrassing him. “I need you to promise mama one thing, okay?”

“Of course! Anything for you or papa.” He smiled and looked at her again.

“No matter what people may say, know that you will always be a lovely person. Dress how you want, wear what you want, do what you feel comfortable doing. If other people don’t like it, then ignore them. Can you promise me that?”

A large chunk of confusion came off of Kana, clearly unsure on what brought that on, “Yes, mama. I promise… it’s a Kana-promise!” He smiled.

Corrin smiled, she was surrounded by the most wonderful people she had ever had the pleasure of knowing. A husband that she loved and was willing to spend the rest of her days with.

A son that took so much after his father, a son that she cherished just as much as her husband, a son that she would give even the most ‘girly’ of things if he wanted them.

Lastly, but not least, a supportive family, brothers and sisters that she loved, and who loved her and her little ‘feminine’ family.

Life was great.


	2. A Deep Flowing Hatred (Kaze/Oboro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oboro is known for her intense hatred for the Nohrians, so what if it is strong enough to sway her child? Will Kaze be able to stop the negative feelings from consuming both his wife and daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright nor the Fire Emblem franchise in general. I just own the twisted ideas I am putting these characters through.
> 
> As with nearly every other chapter in this collection, expect units to be out of character.

Oboro scowls at the hand-drawn painting on the wall of her and Kaze’s room. It is a cherished picture of Corrin and her Hoshidan family. Well, she wasn’t scowling specifically at the painting itself, but rather on what memories it brought up, and how badly it damaged Hoshido. Hoshido won the war, but at a terrible cost. Corrin succumbed to his injuries no more than a minute after landing the killing blow on that King Garon Dragon thing. His family was devastated, their retainers… and well, everyone in his army. The kind, charismatic, diplomatic leader of the army, the true figurehead of peace, was gone… just like that. Kana has been brought in to Castle Shirasagi, crying her eyes out for nights at a time, while Orochi being able to only support her daughter so much.

“We all miss him.” Kaze appeared as if from nowhere, but it didn’t startle Oboro, since she has developed some sort of sixth sense for his presence, as if their wedding rings lets her know where he is. “Midori is taking it pretty hard, as well.” He is wearing his usual Master Ninja garb, with a few extra garnishes and touch-ups by the Spear Master. They were not anything too flashy, just a few nifty and cute designs, like a tiny cherry blossom tree or a small lake.

Oboro herself is in her full set of armor, naginata strapped to her back, ready to spar with a training dummy that has Nohrian attire on. A training dummy specifically for her. “They took him away from us. How can we just let those Nohrians just get away with that?! They need to pay.” Oh and they will pay, not just for the crime of stealing Corrin, killing King Sumeragi, and not just for the deaths of all the Hoshidans. As Takumi’s retainer, one of the biggest insults is how the Draconic Prince’s death actually caused the Sniper to shed tears… and he never shed tears before.

He shakes his head, as calm as always, “Violence is not the answer, love, and you know that. It hurts all of us more than anything, but we need to also respect Lord Corrin’s methods. We need to forgive and move on, building new and lasting bonds.”

He hugs her, a rare display of emotion coming from the Master Ninja. “...I’m going to go beat on that dummy.” She returns an extremely brief hug before leaving.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Take that! You big, mean, evil little…” Oboro stops and hugs the wall next to the doorway, she instantly recognizes it as her adorable daughter’s voice, Midori. “And that! For making mama so angry and sad… and-and another f-for hurting his f-family so m-much.” An especially loud strike follows, “And for making my best friend, Kana, feel so bad all the time!”

Gods, this isn’t normal for the usually cheerful Midori. Oboro has never heard her daughter speak with such hatred. She walks in to see her dummy practically rips to shreds, a trembling Midori in front of it, crying her eyes out. “Midori?” She startles at her name and turns, she has a wooden sword in her hand, which is splintered from extended use. Her eyes are puffy and red. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“He’s gone, mother. Corrin’s gone and he isn’t coming b-back!” Another set of tears follows as Oboro approaches and gives her a tight hug, “Everyone is so sad… and Kana s-sometimes doesn’t l-leave her room for d-days…” Oboro responds by keeping her close, unsure of exactly what to say. Should she lie and just tell her daughter what Kaze just told her? No matter how convincing her husband may get, no matter how truthful his words are… the fact is that, “Those Nohrians will pay.” Midori somehow knew to finish her thoughts.

Oboro breaks the hug and stares her daughter in the eyes, a sort of steely expression corrupting her usually bright and happy face, she moved some of her daughter’s dark blue, slightly damp hair from her face. Gods, did her hatred of Nohr really rub off that much? Enough to turn even the loveliest of children into vengeful machines of hate? “Midori…” She starts. “Let mama handle the hating, okay? You need to stay happy.”

She pouts, “But mama, I can’t be happy knowing that they still live, the ones that got Corrin killed. I want to help you get back at them!”

Should Oboro let her? Midori deserves a good childhood, not one falling down the same path she did… but a more spiteful side of her told her to support this budding hatred. Maybe she and Midori could really do something about it? Get revenge… after all, blood for blood. “Alright, sweetie,” Midori’s face lights up, “First, we need to work on your anger, you can’t afford to miss hits because your hatred fills you with a red haze.”

She eagerly nods, “Teach me, mama. Please.”

Kaze stands invisible by the doorway, shaking his head and feeling horrible. He failed to convince Oboro to drop her hatred, and it runs so deep in her that he thinks even Lord Corrin probably wouldn’t be able to save her… and now their daughter is going down the same dark road. He takes a breath, he is probably going to regret this for the rest of his life, but if he cannot convince them to stop, then the only other option… “Hold you two.” He announces, “Allow me to assist.”


	3. Hitting Their Funny Bones (Nowi/Henry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Nowi are up next, and Henry's presence will bump this up to 'M', because wherever he goes, blood and dismemberment follows.
> 
> Nah will probably be the most in character one out of everyone, but there is an extra half-Manakete born with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening in any form or fashion, which includes the Fire Emblem franchise in general. I just choose to put their wonderful creations into the occasional absurd scenario.

“Daddy! Daddy!” A childlike adult ran into his father’s arms, “I got you something!” The half-Manakete handed him a… hand. “A guard sliced it off a pickpocketer and I took it!” He is nearly one-for-one when compared to his father, literally the only difference is that he can use a Dragonstone. Both Henry, his father, and Nowi, his mother, believe he is the only Manakete who also uses Dark Magic. Even Robin cannot find a record of such a combination.

“Oh, cool!” The white-haired Grimleal Dark Mage giddily accepted it like it is a toy, rather than a severed limb, “Nyaa haa haa, awesome, it is still dripping blood.” He turned it around and observed it, even as some of the blood dropped on his Grimleal robe.

“Ugh, Yeah.” A female childlike adult entered the room, looking disgusted at her brother’s antics. “That is so… gross.” Nah, on the other hand, is exactly like her mother, except she is much more mellowed out, preferring a book to running around and playing. She swears on Naga that she is the only true ‘adult’ here.

“Give me a break, Nah. You just don’t know a good gift when you see one.” Yeah stuck his forked tongue out.

“A good gift is a captivating book.”

“I don’t know Nah and Yeah.” Nowi cheerfully enters, “I think a good gift is going out and spending time with your family.” She is holding a reinforced rope, “Who’s up for some tug-of-war?”

“How about tag?” Yeah offers.

“Sharing a book.” Nah counters.

“I got some cool hexes that I made recently, if you want to see them.” Henry suggests.

A short tense silence follows as each family member tries to outdo the other, “If you and your brother spend some actual time together, than I suppose I could wait another day to play with you two.” Nowi finally speaks up, a slightly sorrowful tone to her voice.

“Deal.” Yeah states without a second’s hesitation. “Come on Nah, I got something to share with you!”

He attempts to pull her along, but she stands her ground, “What is it, exactly?”

His eyes shine, “A story!” With those two words, Nah eagerly let herself be lead by Yeah.

“Ooo, and what shall we do, love?” Henry asks.

She flushes, “How about we work on the next set? We still have at least ten more to go!” She grabs him, and unlike Yeah and Nah, he cannot even offer resistance, “And you can name the next ones.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“A story, huh, Yeah?” Nah asks as he brings her to her favorite reading spot, “You finally found a book?”

He guides her to her favorite chair, a high-priced leather recliner, courtesy of Robin. The best compliment to a good book is a good chair, he told her. “No, but it is something you want to hear.” He proudly proclaims.

She scoffs, “Like how you got your ridiculous attitude, leaving me as the only mature one in this family?” Future Henry… well, the Henry that they grew up with is a true terror, for some reason he is deadly serious, Nah always thought it was because of the threat of Grima.

“Yeah… wait, that’s my name!” He laughs at the irony (Why Nowi named them Yeah and Nah is a mystery that even Naga can’t solve), “You’re right, actually. You do know that father used be like he is now, right?”

She raises an eyebrow, “No, he wasn’t… mother never mentioned it.”

He giggles, despite the seriousness of the next statement, “Of course he was! I wasn’t supposed to exist in the first place!”

The statement hit Nah in a way she never would have expected, “What? We are twins, Yeah. Did… wait, did Nowi tell you? Henry?”

He shook his head, “Nope! See, it all started when Nowi…”

“If they didn’t tell you, then how do you know?” Honesty is pouring off of her brother like waves, and as such her curiosity is at its highest.

“Hold on, it’s in the story, now then…”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Henry paced the outside of his and Nowi’s house, he wore a grin despite the thoughts that raced through his mind. While the bubbly Manakete was ecstatic to finally get pregnant, her mood dropped ever so slightly when she learned that there was only one…

And he had a plan to fix that. Dark Magic is dangerous, but if it means the happiness of his wife is set in concrete, then he would do whatever it takes. He would bet his status as the most feared Sorcerer on the line for this. The biggest problem was getting the materials… and going behind her back.

Several pints of his blood? Check. A handful of his hair? Got it. A cup of his semen? It took a while, but he has it. A cup of his wife’s vaginal secretions? By Grima that was difficult, but he got it. Several pints of her blood? It’s next to his.

The plan is simple, but dangerous, maybe even life-threatening… and it made his skin crawl in excitement of having the opportunity of casting such a potent hex. With his goal set, he walked back into the house, where his sleep hex has taken hold of Nowi. All of his materials in the room.

The plan? He is going to make two children out of one…  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What? No way.” Nah couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but she had to, since Manaketes can smell emotions, and other things, such as lying.

“Yes way.” Just like their current father, his smile never left his face. “Ooo, but it gets better…”

She shivered, she despised it when Yeah or Henry say things like that. Taking a breath to calm herself for whatever gruesome scene he is about to describe, she nods, “Okay, I’m ready. What happened next?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Henry went over his checklist once last time, double-checked to see if everything is there… and it is, time to work. He popped open the various containers, mixing both his and Nowi’s blood into each of the other materials, before combining it all into one bloodied, semen, vaginal, hair… mess. Crouching next to his slumbering wife, he started his hex.

And in an anti-climatic manner, went off without a hitch… but the after effects were immediate. Nowi now had twins, and Henry felt… empty. His cheerful demeanor vanished, and he became hollow, a mere shadow of his former self. It was an unexpected side effect and one he needed to amend before she wakes. With a straight face, he mixes some more blood… Tharja offered this hex to Lon'qu once, but after learning the side effects, he declined.

But Henry, in his own honest opinion, is a superior Dark Mage compared to her, and besides, Nowi can’t object. He calls upon his Dark Magic once more, and carefully, one by one, changes each of Nowi’s memories of him, replacing a happy, cheerful, and giddy Henry with a solemn, deadly, and seemingly uncaring Henry.

It was for the best.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Naga…” Nah slumped into her chair. “Father did that so mother could have more children sooner…” She felt drained at the revelation. “But… how do you know this?”

“Nyaa haa haa,” He laughs in Henry’s signature way, “Because, another side effect is that I have a copy of all of his memories. Everything! Even as Robin succ…”

“Stop!” Nah nearly yells. “I get it.”

“There is also one more thing, Nah.” He approaches her.

“I heard enough.”

He shakes his head, “No, it doesn’t have anything to do with that.” He pauses, waits until she nods, then hands her a flower, “Happy birthday.”

“This flower, it’s…” She gently grabs it, “It’s the same one Naga requested for my prayers… you. Oh, Yeah. I… This is…” She starts openly crying. “This is the best birthday present ever!” She gets up and pulls him into a hug. “Despite anything I say, I wouldn’t want anyone else to be my brother.”

“The same goes for you, you are the only one I want for a sister.” He pauses and returns the hug, “I keep feeling bad, because you always get me the best birthday presents ever… and I get you sub-par things. I wanted to make it up.”

They break the hug and she smiles, “Yeah… having you here with our family… that is best thing I can ask for.” She pauses, “Hey, want to go play with mother and father?”

“You bet, Nah. Race you there… uh, after you place your flower somewhere?”

She nods, puts the flower in a small case, “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who read through this enjoyed this as much as I have written this up.
> 
> Have a good one.


	4. A Beast in Bed (Kaden/Camilla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaden's lively and playful daughter, Selkie, is up next, and with Camilla as her mother, the half-Kitsune ends up getting a much more 'active' lifestyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or the Fire Emblem franchise in general. This one here exists solely for dirty thoughts.
> 
> Selkie will be showing off her playful side in a rather OoC manner. Jump in the gutter for this one, because it's raining lust and sexual tension.

“Oh, dear Selkie, I think this one would do wonders for you.” Selkie and her mother, Camilla, are out shopping for dresses, and after the half-Kitsune displayed an interest the Nohrian princess quickly took her daughter out to the market outside of Castle Krakenburg.

Camilla is in her armor, she rarely leaves it, and why should she? It is generously showing all the areas that she wants the world to see and it protects her, it’s a win-win. Not to say she is devoid of clothing, she has her own large selection of dresses, shoes, skirts and so on. The oldest Nohrian princess has her light-purple hair down, as usual, with one of her eyes obscured by her hair. She has a very faint amount of makeup on her face, she frankly doesn’t need it, and her lips are dabbed with some glossy lipstick.

“Ooo, pretty.” Selkie looks almost one-for-one like her father, furred ears, sharp teeth, the ability to use Beaststones, and a bushy tail. Her fur is overall a dim yellow, while the inside of her ears, the tip of her tail, and her chest area is white. She is wearing a red tunic with a fluffy collar. The tunic is showing off generous amounts of her body, and to be honest, the front looks more like a bra considering how much it isn’t covering, the sleeves only wrap around once on her upper arms, right below her shoulders. Her shorts cover just enough even as she bends over, all it would take is a little push and her privates would be showing. She honestly doesn’t see the use of covering herself like her father did, they are both practically covered in fur, why not just get enough to be modest and call it there?

The only physical characteristic from her mother is a few tufts of light-purple hair… and has definitely acquired a ‘handful’ of other traits and habits that are clearly Camilla’s. The seductive walk? Easy. Breasts? A little smaller than her mother’s but definitely ‘out there’. A sultry undertone? She has had a few times where men (and women) have approached her and she can make them swoon. Selkie wants to get a few, more revealing, dresses, since she has a few people in mind that she would love to share a night with. Oh, and what a wild night this will be...

Camilla is showing her a low-cut red dress, flower patterns adorn the dress itself. The dress is sleeveless and the bottom of it is puffy, having a sort of cloud-like appearance, “It is a bit simple, but I think you can make it work.” Oh, and does she have an eye for these sorts of things.

“How about… this one?” She grabs and shows her mother a dim yellow dress with red dots, it has both a low cut and a shorter bottom. The half-Kitsune make a disgusted face, “Okay, not the colors, but the way it is made…” It is also a little smaller than her actual size, she doesn’t want her dress to get strained and possibly rip because her breasts or rear is pushing it out too far. “And maybe a liiiitle bit larger.”

The Wyvern Lord lets out a sultry laugh, catching the attention of a few women, “With something that small? One quick bend and I’m sure men will be running to know you.” Camilla has no shame discussing such topics with her daughter. “Let’s see if we can get a different color of that, okay?” Selkie eagerly nods.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kaden has just returned from his daily visit from a nearby village, it lasted slightly longer than usual after Camilla told him that she and his daughter would be shopping today. He attempted to ask for what, but she just winks and said it was a surprise, before landing a very heated kiss and leaving him rather hot and bothered. Seeing that his wife and daughter haven’t came back, he grabs his favorite brush, one that Camilla had personally designed, and starts grooming his fur. The brush had been enchanted and boasts incredibly durable bristles for a long life-span, efficiency on removing tangles, and even emits a light scent of flowers. It is the single most expensive thing he owns, and he absolutely loves it.

The Kitsune’s fur is a darker yellow compared to his daughter’s, but the white fur remains the same. He sports a blue tunic with a black undershirt, that covers everything except a small bit of his furred chest, while a black and gold scarf is around his neck. He tried to get his daughter to get to wear clothes that cover more than just a few spots, but she is adamant on showing herself off.

“There he is…” Camilla grabs him from behind and starts stroking his fur, shamelessly letting out a small, quiet moan into his ear. “Sorry it took so long, we got carried away.” She has a shopping bag on the table, full of clothes.

He chuckles, “I’ll say, I’m usually the one who returns late.” He manages to turn in her grasp and lands a kiss on her lips, then she scratches behind his ears and he moans in response. The kiss breaks and he says, “And not a problem, as long as we’re back back the end of the day.” He then flushes as he feels his, ‘big fox’, as Camilla had put it once, poking against his wife. “Um…”

She giggles her voice low and in that way that Kaden just loves, “I do owe you for that kiss earlier… in a bit. First, I need to show you what Selkie and I picked out.” So she broke the hug and left him with a very visible case of ‘tenting’.

“Daddy!” Selkie runs up and jumps in his arms, definitely not helping his case of a stiffened member the way she is, without a doubt, purposely rubbing against him. She has formed a very lusty personality that is a combination of her animal instincts and Camilla’s sultriness. Honestly, he wonders why she acts that way even towards him, since she has absolutely no problem riling him up, leaving him open for Camilla’s teasing and gentle touches.

“H-how are you, dear?” He chokes out a gasp, feeling very dirty… not that he has thoughts about her. No, only Camilla fills those, but it doesn’t change the fact how Selkie is hugging him. The more he thinks about it, the more he thinks Camilla is supporting this behavior, maybe she is treating this as practice. “Perhaps you could not rub yourself against me?”

She giggles, “Sorry.” Her scent says otherwise, and she sheepishly smiles after breaking the hug. “Mama and I got me some lovely dresses.” Her eyes are gleaming with a sort of desire that causes Kaden to know exactly what type of dresses they went out and bought. He just hopes she isn’t actually going to wear them, it is becoming too often a thing for her to show off every little thing she gets. He gulps, she even has no shame doing the same with undergarments. Why does he have such a sexually inclined daughter?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Twelve… the two bought twelve dresses, a few pairs of high heels, some lacy undergarments and bras, a bottle of expensive perfume, and stockings… and it is as he feared, he and Camilla sat through each and every piece of clothing. Camilla had plenty of praise to give her, while Kaden was trying very hard not to come out as a pervert. Kaden is forever thankful that Camilla’s Princess status allows her a large sum of gold at her fingertips, because he would dread thinking how much this would cost.

A large sultry grin adorns the busty Nohrian princess after the ‘display’ is over with, “Our daughter ha…”

The half-kistunes flushes a brilliant red, “Mother!” Despite her very forward and sexualized behavior, she lacks the boldness for just bringing up the same topics. It is ironic, really, since she has no problem rubbing herself against nearly anyone that lets her, but then turns around and shies away when the topic of sex comes up.

Yet Kaden doesn’t need to be told to know what his daughter is going through, it is only normal for both Wolfskin and Kitunes. Besides, he can just smell out what is going on. But, unlike the Beast-Shifters, he is unsure if she will just want a mate, or several others… “Just, watch yourself, okay? Don’t just throw yourself at everyone.” Actually, now that he thinks about it, she will probably give herself to a group of people, he shivers at the thought.

“Of course, daddy.” She nods quickly, “I already have a few that I have been seeing for a while, we’re getting together tonight.” Ah, he called it.

A ‘few’… getting together… “Enjoy yourself, dear Selkie.” Kaden hesitates.

She hugs, no rubbing this time, then runs off to wash herself. “Our beautiful daughter is growing up.” Camilla smiles as she rubs the Kitsune’s shoulders.

He melts into her touches, still being turned on from the earlier display, Camilla made sure that his penis stayed perked the entire time, and he lets out a moan, “Yes, yes she is.” And sometimes it is so bothersome.

She drops to a whisper and gets close to his ear, “And I have a big fox to take care of, don’t I?” She shamelessly reaches down and starts rubbing his member. “To bed, darling?” Her voice comes out as needy and it is taking a lot of willpower to not pounce on her.

His breath hitches, “S-See you t-tomorrow, Se- haah, Selkie.” Camilla giggles and they leave for their bedroom. Gods save him, he loves his wife, but all of this sexual teasing is going to be the death of him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She chose to wear a light-blue dress of the kind that she wanted, but wasn’t that ugly dim yellow red combination. With her perfume (a rich scent of lilacs) applied, undergarments, bra, dress, and high heels on. She was ready to impress a few men… and a woman. Time to work her magic.

A brief thought has her wondering if she is torturing father a bit too much. Sure, mother is encouraging it ,even as she knows it is considered morally wrong,, as she considers it training. She smiled as she told her, if you can get your father going, I’m sure you can get anyone sharing your bed.

The half-Kitsune comes across a house, her destination, and she enters, “Hey boys and girl.” Selkie swings her hips as she walks into a room where her partners are.

The two men whistles at her, and the woman winks. “Gods, did you turn out sexy tonight.” One of the men says. He is a cute one, showing off his ab muscles by not even bothering with a shirt. Ooo, she is already wanting to taste them. Are they going to be skilled? Large? Her mind is dropping to the gutter so fast and she loves it.

The second man speaks up, he too, is built rather well, and taller to boot, “Oh yeah, I am definitely ready for tonight.” All hormones here, who needs love when you got a group of lust-filled people?

“I admit, I am interested to see what you can bring to the table, Selkie.” The woman nods, she is only slightly smaller than Selkie, but considering her distinct lack of clothing (she didn’t even bother wearing a bra or panties), and her makeup, she has a feeling that this one is a prostitute. Selkie is going to consider her a challenge, she isn’t about to get outshined by her, since the half-Kitsune has heightened senses and a larger pool of stamina.

“Maybe a demonstration is in order?” The men voice their approval as the half-Kitsune walks over to the woman, before pulling her in for a heated and lust driven kiss, the woman responds in kind, and even tries to rip control from her.

Gods, she is in for a tough one, the woman starts pushing her back, as her tongue slips into her mouth, causing the beast girl to buckle. From then, the prostitute had Selkie in a vice, her hands were gliding across her body and started rubbing through her clothes, causing the half beast woman to moan. The woman breaks the kiss, a satisfied smirk on her face, the kind that is yelling, ‘Ha, you thought you had me, didn’t you?’

“Not bad, girl.” She compliments, “But you are going have to try much harder to outdo me on my job.”

“And you are going to have to have to be able to go on for a long time to stay awake longer than me.” Selkie responds, before she yanks her in for another, using her bestial-given strength to force her under the half-Kitune’s control. It works as the prostitute gives in and starts leaning onto her, her hands traveling across her furred body, desperately trying to undo her clothing. She doesn’t let her as she breaks the kiss, leaving both of them in a panting, needing mess.

“You’re a quick learner…” Her eyes are half-open, then she motions towards the men, “Can’t leave them hanging, can we?”

She has a feral grin and nods, then both of the women walk towards the men, Selkie quickly claiming the taller one as hers. “Hey there.” She doesn’t bother to wait for a response as she pulls him into a kiss, rubbing her entire body against his, gasping as his member is poking right at her, and their height difference is just enough to where it is almost at her entrance. Her knees give in as he pulls her in and picks her up, causing his penis to push into her clothing. Gods… tonight is going to be one to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is as 'M' as it is going to get.
> 
> For those of you who are following both this and 'Vallite High', 'Runs in the Family' is staying on a weekly update. I still got a lot of child units to sift through, and a quite a number of them I don't exactly have much on their supports, or I don't really bother for them.
> 
> I do hope everyone who has tolerated these ideas has also enjoyed them.
> 
> Have a good one!


	5. Beet-red and a Stuttering Mess (Laslow/Sakura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soleil is next on the chopping block, and she is packing a serious case of shyness worse than Olivia, Sakura, Inigo/Laslow, and Lon-qu's phobia combined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> Excessive shyness and awkwardness ahead... enjoy!

Laslow thought his mother, Olivia, had a pretty bad case of shyness, then he started growing up and proved to have an even worse case of it… then traveled back in time and still one-upped her. Then he was confident that he was the shyest person ever… and along comes Sakura, who was now his wife. Many days were spent just… existing together. The youngest Hoshidan princess had difficulty starting conversations, as did the dancer/retainer to Xander.

And then they were both outmatched when Soleil was born and entering her late teens. Somehow managing to get all the worse shy traits from Olivia, Lon’qu, Laslow/Inigo, and Sakura. Granted Lon’qu’s didn’t come from natural shyness, but more from his phobia, but the point still stands. She lacks tact, gets flustered extremely easy, loses track of her sentences and sometimes outright passes out in public. Even something as simple as a family dinner leaves her beet-red on her face and failing to make most of the normal sentences.

And this worried Laslow to no end. Was this the fate of his family? Getting more and more shy before ceasing to exist because his children or grandchildren would simply be unable to get someone at all? The thought terrified him, and so one day, he made a daring proclamation. “We will overcome this shyness that is plaguing my family!” He announced one night during dinner. It was loud enough to startle Sakura and Soleil fell out of her seat.

“A-are you okay…?” Sakura asked after she helped Soleil up.

“No, I’m not. This has been a problem with my parents, and now my own family suffers from it, starting tomorrow we are going to…” He gulps, “start making conversation.”

Silence follows, Laslow is burning red, but also determined. Sakura shifted around uncomfortably and Soleil looked dangerously close to passing out. “C-Can we p-pull something l-like that off?” This was without a doubt, the toughest challenge yet.

“We have to.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Corrin was looking over stock, a habit he has yet to not even bother breaking since the war, counting to make sure everything is in order, it is, since no one else uses it, when the door slams open, startling the Draconic Prince so bad that he loses track and drops his notepad. He turns to see Laslow, who is burning a brilliant red. “Gods, Laslow…” He sighed, “Are we under attack?”

“No, Lord Corrin…” He started with this unusually serious expression on his face, he gulps, “We need to talk…”

Corrin, despite the interruption, smiles, “I’m always ready to help, what do you need?”

Then Laslow’s thinking shuts down. No! He had it all planned out, and it died the second it was about to start. The courage is fleeing him, he needs to say something, “Um… nice weather we are having?” Gods, really? That is all he had?

“Are you okay, Laslow?” The dancer saw his mouth twitch upwards, all of that seriousness for a weak question.

“I… uh.” And so begins the shyness, “was… trying to f-force the sh-shyness away…” He backs up, but Corrin simply flicks his wrist and the door closes. Right, he knows magic. Laslow nearly jumped out of his skin when the door closed.

“A little tip, you might not want to come out so deadly serious. I honestly thought with an entrance like that, that someone was in serious trouble.”

“R-Right you are Lo-Lord Corrin.” He moves to open the door, but Corrin has seemed to magically lock it. “Co-Corrin?” He nervously asks as the man approaches him in almost a predatory manner.

“You wanted a conversation, right?” He starts off, “Well, grab a sturdy box and we’ll have one.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura fiddled with her staff as she stood in front of Princess Elise’s door, “I can do this… I can do this…” She wouldn’t disappoint Laslow, if he thinks she can do this, then she can. She takes a shaky breath, reaches out to knock… then pulls back. “Gods, help me.”

“Help you with what, darling Sakura?” The Priestess dropped her staff and squealed as Camilla approaches from behind. “And why are you just staring at our little sister’s door?” Even though that everyone knew they weren’t family, it didn’t stop both Camilla and Elise considering them as such.

“H… Hi, Ca-Camilla…” She takes a breath while picking up her staff, “I was… hoping th-that I could t-talk with Elise…”

The Malig Knight tilts her head, “She isn’t in her room right now, is there anything I can do to help?”

“Well… um.” She is burning a brilliant red, “Ho-how’s the weather?” Gods, she hopes Laslow didn’t use that line.

The eldest Nohrian princess laughs, “As cloudy and seemingly dreary as ever, little sister.” She gently places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a serious look, “Is there anything I can do to help?” She repeats.

“Wo-would it b-be too m-much to…” Sakura pauses and looks at Camilla with a fierce determination that would put Hinoka’s to shame, “have a conversation with me?”

“That’s all?” Camilla moves her hand from Sakura’s shoulder to her hand, “Let’s get some tea first, okay? Something to help calm you down.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Soleil stood in the general area that Kana is in… and by that, she is standing on the complete opposite side of the room. The younger Draconic Princess is humming a sweet tune while coloring in a book. She has been standing there for what felt like hours, unmoving. “Soleil…” She greets without even looking up, “If you want to color, you are going to have to come over here.”

Why did she choose Kana? How could she have forgotten her sensitive senses? Soleil starts walking towards Kana, shaking like a leaf in the wind. “Actually…” Was all she said before she comically passed out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What’s our progress?” Laslow asks once they reunite for dinner.

“I talked to Camilla, she invited me for tea...” Sakura is beaming, “We talked for hours! Not just her!”

“Corrin did most of the talking for me.” He admitted, “Bringing up the weather is a terrible way to start a chat.”

“G-gods, you did that, too?” She gasps.

“I go-got one word in before pas-passing out.” Soleil admits, feeling close to repeating the earlier events.

“Better than nothing, let’s try again tomorrow.” He was putting on the most amount of bravado he could manage.

“Tomorrow? O-okay.” Sakura smiled, “We can d-do this!” Soleil is unresponsive.

“One day at a time…” Laslow sighs.


	6. Out shadowed and Forgotten (Cordelia/Kellam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa is up next with a heaping dose of angst with a pinch of fluff at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> Ah-ha! There are still plenty of ideas, but it's just a matter of finding the drive, so here's a dose of negative feelings and serious issues.

Severa hated it… she hated all of it. She hated how her mother is the picture of perfection, hated how her father is the wall of steel that no one can pass… or see. She hated how she just had to fall in love with Robin, the world’s greatest tactician, then their daughter comes along and one-ups her as well.

Severa struggles to simply keep at a skill close to them, whereas the other children of the Shepherds, even Yarne, the Taguel who spends more time watching his surroundings than training, it just comes to them so naturally.

Everyone seemed to inherit the best of their parents… except Severa, who’s only noticeable, or rather unnoticeable trait is her father’s ability to literally hide in plain sight. Even Morgan didn’t get that, rather her precious, not that she would be caught dead saying that, daughter is every bit a Tactician like her father. By Naga, Morgan can even ride Pegasi with ease and wield a lance, like Cordelia, and hold her ground for several minutes like Kellam. Did the greatness just skip Severa? A cruel joke played on her by the gods to make her miserable?

Perhaps it was best she got her father’s ‘invisibility’ skill, so no one could find her when she just wants to train. Right now, though? Severa is swinging her sword at a wooden dummy, while nearly everyone else readies themselves for bed. Tomorrow is the day, the day that Chrom originally died in her own timeline, the day that is causing even Lucina to slowly buckle under the stress, despite how many times she says ‘I’m fine.’

“Robin, we need to talk.” She stops mid-swing as she overhears Lucina mere feet away from Severa. Of course she didn’t see her, nobody does.

“Of course, you know I’m willing to help.” Came her lover’s, not that she would be ever caught saying that, response. “So, what do you need?”

Severa’s gaze switched from the battered training dummy to Lucina and Robin, both are a stone’s throw distance from her, “Alone.” Lucina amends while gesturing towards the  _ other _ Shepherds, excluding Severa. The red-hair mercenary notes that Exalt’s daughter has her Falchion while leading Robin out of sight, into the forest. Why does she have a sinking feeling in her gut? She scowls and decides to follow, her own steel sword sheathed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whatever Lucina wants to talk to Robin about, she really doesn’t want anyone to hear her, which only makes the bad feeling Severa is getting even worse. Yet, Robin follows as if he doesn’t suspect the same. “Tomorrow is it, Robin.” The future princess finally stops, near a cliff overlooking the ocean. Severa stops mere feet away from them. “Tomorrow is the day my father died…”

“He won’t.” The Grandmaster said with such conviction that even the most pessimistic person would believe him. “I’m… we’re prepared, we have knowledge that the Future shepherds didn’t. All thanks to you and the other children.”

“I wish I could believe you, but…” Lucina not trusting Robin’s judgement? Severa unconsciously takes a few steps more, still as unnoticed as before. She could practically touch her husband from here. “There is one fact I omitted, one I couldn’t trust to anyone.”

He crosses his arms and gives her a critical look, “I trust you have good reason?”

She nods, “Father was killed by a close friend, the closest in fact. Someone who could be within striking range at any given moment.” Her posture falters as tears finally threaten to break loose. “Someone he trusts with his life… I didn’t want to believe it, but after yesterday…”

“That is some pretty important information Lucina.” He seems upset, “And why haven’t you told me this before?”

Her hand grips the hilt of her sword and Severa mimics her action, “Because that person is you.” The song of steel sounds out as Falchion is now pointed at Robin, and neither of them bats an eye as Severa’s own sword rings out. “I didn’t want to believe it, but after seeing your will taken from you…”

Robin seems unbothered by the fact that there is now a sword mere inches from his throat, but Severa feels a chill as he gives Lucina the type of glare he reserves for his enemies, the type of cold, calculating gaze that means business. “I wouldn’t.” He simply replies.

“Validar will force you, as he forced you to give him the Fire Emblem.”

“Put Falchion down, and…” He stops mid-sentence as the blade is now poking his skin, yet he doesn’t falter.

“Father needs to live.” Her grip falters and the sword goes back to its previous position.

“And how would Chrom feel when he finds out his ‘best friend’ died by your blade? Well, his blade technically.” He is still cold, distant.

“I told you I would do anything to change fate, and if that means your death…” Lucina voice cracks, but her determination stays.

The Grandmaster’s eyes wander, as if he is uninterested, and Severa’s heartbeat quickens as his gaze lasts slightly longer when looking her way. Yet, his eyes leave her once more, perhaps he saw an animal? “No.”

The sudden declaration catches Lucina off-guard, “No, what?”

Robin puts his hands in his pockets, “I won’t let you kill me.”

“I have…”

“I have my reasons as well.” He backs up a few inches.

“Father must live!” She repeats.

“Killing me will hurt him.” He simply states, “Hurting him damages moral, which will decrease the odds of winning.” He pauses as emotion finally returns, “Killing me will remove her only anchor, the reason she doesn’t just jump off a cliff.”

Severa’s heartbeat tripled, she never told him that, but she internally smacked herself, of course he would figure it out. “Who’s her?” Lucina demands.

“Severa.” His arms cross once more, “The woman I love. The woman who gave Morgan life… The woman who has been standing here, listening the entire time.”

Gods?! He knew? He knew! Severa’s grip faltered, he always knew. It was just a part of his many plans. “She isn’t here.” Lucina glares.

“Yes, I am.” Severa’s sword meets Falchion, startling the princess. “But of course you never noticed me… nobody does. Except Robin.” She amends.

“What are you doing here?” She demands.

“Protecting Robin, as you would protect Chrom.” Unlike Lucina, her grip doesn’t falter, “The only way you are getting to Robin is through me.”

“Preventing Grima’s return is the reason why we returned, and we can’t do that if father dies.”

“I don’t care.” Severa spits, causing Lucina to recoil, “Robin is the only one ever to notice me. How do you think it feels? Not living up to your parents’ reputations? Always invisible? How many times did  **you** notice my contributions?” Severa’s sword is now at Lucina’s throat, “You are not taking him from me.”

“You are making a…” Lucina starts, but yelps as Severa’s blade nicks her throat, not enough for an open wound, but enough to keep her from talking.

“Maybe I am.” Severa admits as Robin remains silent, “Maybe I am making a mistake, but if it means protecting Robin, then I will gladly make this same ‘mistake’ over and over again. Back. Off.”

Falchion slowly, but surely makes its way back into its sheath, yet Severa’s blade stays, “If father dies…”

“Then you’ll suck it up and finish Grima off.” The red-hair mercenary snaps.

Lucina glares from Severa to Robin, before scowling in disgust, “I can’t believe you let yourself be controlled by  **his** magic!” The princess leaves.

“Love.” Robin’s voice rings out, finally causing the stress that has built up to simply fade away. “I’m sorry for not telling you that I always noticed you.”

“You… had your…” Her voice finally cracks as she sheathes her own sword.

He shakes his head and places his hands on her shoulders, “No, that is not a good reason. I was causing you so much distress. Now that  **this** has passed, I promise that I will always acknowledge your presence… as will Morgan.”

“You knew this was going to happen?” Her eyes widen, “And Morgan…”

“All part of the plan.” Unlike any other time, he frowns as he speaks those words.

Still, one more thing bugged her, “How did you find out? That you were…” She refused to finish the sentence.

He grimaces, “You still have scars, you know.” He gently pushes her sleeves up, “I know they aren’t from battle, like you keep telling people.”

If he were anyone else, she would have lashed out, “They are from a battle.” Robin was about to retort, but she continued, “A battle for finding a reason to keep going… a battle that no longer goes on.”

A small smile graces his face, “And who’s the victor?”

The frown that normally adorns her face fades, “As long as you and Morgan are alive? Me.” A smile shows.

He pulls her into a hug, she tenses before returning it. “I love you, Severa.”

“...I love you, too, Robin.” She pauses before adding, “Don’t think I’m going to say that often…”

“You don’t have to.” He mutters, “Actions speak louder than words.” The embrace breaks, “Shall we return?”

“Yea.” She nods as the two walk side-by-side back to camp.

Only two people notice her, and frankly, those two people is all she wants to notice her. Robin and Morgan, husband and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to hoping more of these chapters finish sooner rather than later!
> 
> Have a good one!


	7. Fox-Dragon Combo (F!Corrin/Odin and Kaden/Camilla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin takes great pride in naming his spells, something both Ophelia and Kana do as well. During the time Kana has spent with Selkie, she too, enjoys naming their 'Dragon-Fox' attacks.
> 
> Though, when Spring comes around and Selkie starts acting weird, her and Kana find themselves naming some rather... unusual 'attacks'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> I literally typed this up within an hour after reading over M!Kana and Selkie's support conversation, as completely naughty thoughts ran in my mind.
> 
> This OoC Selkie is the same version in chapter 4.
> 
> Oh and 'Why aren't you putting a relationship tag on Selkie/Kana'? Well, I'm only tagging the parents because they are the ones contributing to the OoC behaviors, and it just so happens to come out as Selkie/Kana having a 'S' rank support.

Kana’s and Selkie’s laughter fills the forest as the Kitsune points out another beast, “Rabbit!” She exclaims, with that rough tone that comes with her being in her fox form.

“Got it.” He responds in the echoey sound of his dragon form, “Leaping Water Claw!” He jumps into the air and stomps the ground, then Selkie uses the momentum to land on the poor beast with incredible force.

“Woo-hoo!” She holds the rabbit in her mouth like a trophy, then offers it to Kana, “Your turn.” She says after she tosses it his way.

“Yum.” He giddily responds as the small thing goes down in a few bites. “Aw…” He whines. “Why’s it gotta be almost bedtime?”

“Hm?” The Kistune looks up and sure enough, the sun has almost set, but thanks to their enhanced senses, they didn’t need the sun to see. “One more?” She pleads.

“Mommy and Daddy will be upset if we’re out too long.” He lets out a pitiful sigh.

She whimpers, “Yea, you’re right.” She hops back on his back, “Tomorrow, same time?”

He giggles, “You bet!” Kana transports his hunting buddy…  **girlfriend** back home. It was still somehow a thing that didn’t fully set in. Selkie  **like** likes him! He  **like** likes her. If his dragon form could smile, he would have a huge one on his face right now.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, as Kana stops off by Kaden’s small house, which he only has a house because his wife wanted one. “See you tomorrow… boyfriend.” She shifts back and plants a quick kiss on his armored face, then walks into the house while swinging her hips very noticeably. Wow… she sure takes after her mother quite a bit.

Kana feels a strange urge in him, but he can’t ponder on it, he has to get home. Taking one last peek at her, he dashes off towards his parents’ house.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Out late again?” The door to the house opens before he even knock on it, a disappointed Corrin stands. “You missed dinner.”

He shifts back, “Sorry, mama… I got caught up hunting with Selkie.” He frowns.

A small smile forms, “I’m glad you’re having fun, dear… but you really need to make sure you get back earlier, think of your older sister.” She gently guides him in.

“Eldritch Spiraling Blast!” Kana hears a heavy thunk afterwards, “Uh, whoops…” Came Ophelia’s voice.

“Ophelia…” Corrin raises her own voice. “Wait, Odin? Why aren’t you watching her?” Kana giggles at his family’s antics.

“I had to head a call of utmost importance.” He proclaims as he walks out of the direction of the bathroom. “Ophelia Dusk!” He calls out.  _ ‘Uh oh… he only uses Dusk when things are serious.’ _

She sheepishly shuffles out of the room she was in, “Yes, daddy dearest?”

“I told you only to weave spells when I’m around…” He pauses then lowers his voice, “Great name, though.”

Corrin taps her foot, “I heard that.” Despite the tone, she is smiling.

“Right! I would dare not tuck away such a secret to my heart’s desire,” He assumes a stance as he looks right at Kana, “Have you thought of any attacks lately?” If there is one thing father loves… it’s naming attacks.

Kana flashes an open smile, “Leaping Water Claw!” He states proudly, “Selkie and I came up with it!”

“Hm…” Kana tensely waits for Odin’s approval. “That… could work.” He nods.  _ ‘Whew, I hoped so.’ _

“You’ve sure spent a lot of time with her, brother.” Ophelia winks.

He nervously laughs, “She’s my girlfriend… of course I would!” His family smiles at him.  _ ‘And by the gods am I lucky for having her!’ _ He then yawns. “I suppose I’ll…”

He is stopped by his mother’s hand, “Wash yourself first.” She has a knowing smile. “Then brush your teeth.”

“Of course… I haven’t forgot!” Oh, that was a lie and by the look on his mother’s face, she knew it was a lie.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kana woke up early, though not early enough to get up before his sister. “Spiraling Fi… Ah!” Thankfully, a harmless wind gust came out. “Oh, stardust…” She pouts.

“I thought momma said no practicing magic in a closed space.” Kana smiles as his sister jumps in place.

“I… wasn’t, er… good morning, brother.” She sheepishly smiles. “Sleep well?” She quickly puts a tome away. “What shall we do today?” He pauses as a flush forms, then she frowns, “Again? Do you not want to spend your free time with me one day?”

“Tomorrow.” He smiles, “It’s a Kana-Promise.”

She shakes her head, “Make it a Pinky-Kana-Promise,” She holds out her hand with only her pinky finger out.

“Okay!” He links his pinky with her, “I Pinky-Kana-Promise you that I will spend tomorrow with my dear sister.” He smiles the whole time.

She nods in approval, “I will be looking forward to it! Have a fun day with Selkie!” She calls out as he leaves their room. "Now then... Wreathing..."

"Ophelia Dusk!" He hears their mother yell, "No casting spells in a closed space!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selkie was waiting by the forest line as usual, but something seemed… off. She was wearing her rather skimpy clothes as usual, in fact, she looked normal but it still wasn’t normal. “Heya!” Kana skips to her.

“Hi!” She nervously says. “Are you ready?”

“Are you okay?” He frowns, “You aren’t sick, are you?” He notices a strange scent in the air, but thinks nothing of it.

She nods a bit too quickly, “Yup! Ready to ride you as usual!” She pauses as a heavy flush covers her face.

He tilts his head at the sudden redness, “Me too!” He shifts and he can barely make out a huff from her.  _ ‘She’s never acted like that before.’ _ Still, he goes into the forest with Selkie in her fox form on his back.

Kana hums a quiet tune as he waits for his hunting buddy to make the first call, but all he gets is an uneasy silence… wait, no, she is panting as if they had been hunting for hours. “Selkie? You sure you aren’t sick?” He stops at a clearing.

“I-I’m sure."

“Do you… not want to hunt with me?” He feels hurt.

He can hear her heart hammering, “No! It’s not that…” She pauses and he waits for her to continue, “Kana… you know I’m half-Kitsune, right?”

He lets out a giggle, “Of course!”

“And you know what season it is, right?”

He hesitates, but nods, “Spring!”

“And you know what a lot of animals do in Spring, right?”

He pauses as he thinks it over,  _ ‘She’s talking about something specific…’ _ She jumps off his back and shifts back, he too, goes back to his human form to sit and think. “Selkie… I don’t know where you are going with this.” He frowns.

She bites her bottom lip, “I want you, Kana.” She breathes as that strange scent intensifies.

He lets out a nervous giggle, “You have me, I’m right here.”

“No, I mean…” She sighs in exasperation, then her eyes lighten, “Would you like to do a few more dragon-fox moves?” Her tone sounds off, but alluring.

“I’m always up for that!” He beams, still oblivious, he shifts back to his dragon form, “I’m ready!”

She shifts back, but to his surprise, she walks in front of him, backside facing him, “How about starting with something like… ‘Sheathing the Dragon’?”

He hesitates, why is she in front? Does she intend for him to get on her back? “Um, sure… how does it work?”

Another sigh, “Kana, don’t you feel any… urges?” She sounds frustrated.

“Well… yea, and you keep giving off this weird smell, but…” Kana’s dragon thoughts slowly start to bleed in, “And…”

“It’s mating season.” She replies while keeping her eyes away. “Kana, I need you.” She raises her backside for effect.

“So… ‘Sheathing the Dragon’ is…” The pieces finally start to click. He tentatively approaches her, “Wouldn’t this be easier if…”

“It wouldn’t be ‘Sheathing the Dragon’ if you were in your human form, right?” A strange pulse twitches on his underside.

“I… suppose?” He walks over her, his large size easily overshadowing her. It takes him several thrusts before he feels something extremely warm surround his private spot. “Haah…” he pants out.

She is panting even heavier than he, “Now… haah, let’s ‘Thrust the Sword’.” She goads as he takes the hint and pushes further. “Gods… now…” She takes a breath as he goes as far as he can go in her.

“Now, ‘Draw the Blade’?” He giddily pants as he pulls back, “And another ‘Thrust the Sword’?” She cries out in pleasure as he repeats the two Dragon-Fox moves.

“Y-yes… Kana!” She is breathing rather heavily. “How… about, ‘Speed the Assault’?” He could only grunt as his tempo increases.

“‘Breach the Defenses’?” He somehow manages to go even further in, eliciting a particular loud moan from Selkie.

“‘Ready the Cannon’?” She responds with a renewed vigor as she times his thrusts by moving her body with him.

He fills a pressure build up in his member, “‘Unleash the Load’?” He gasps as he feels  **something** leave him and enter her. He has trouble standing as the pressure leaves. He rolls to his side in exhaustion.

“And finally, ‘Absorb the Blow’.” She has a satisfied smile as she bundles up next to him.

“No… the last one is, ‘Secure the Victory’.” He giggles.

“We need some better names.” She rubs her furry body onto his scaly one. “And use ‘the’ a lot less.”

He rumbles in approval, “We have time, right? ‘This’ lasts all Spring, right?”

“Mhm.” She purrs. “Gods, I am so lucky to have you.”

“I am lucky to have you… hey, Selkie.” He starts, “How about ‘Draconic Sword Thrust’?”

She lets out a sultry giggle, “And ‘Milky Residue Spurt’.” An awkward pause follows, “Okay, that was pretty bad.” She yawns, “Maybe a quick nap will help.” She notices he already fell asleep. “Alright, a whole sleep, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringed while thinking of those 'attack' names. Big thanks to Isabella's banter with Aveline in Dragon Age 2 for fueling this perverse fire. (Even though only like, one of the lines show any resemblance to the actual conversation)
> 
> For those of you who don't get it, but would like to: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Isabela/Dialogue#Isabela_and_Aveline
> 
> Scroll down to:  
> (After completing The Long Road)
> 
> Isabela: So, how good is Donnic? Is he cocksure?


	8. Village Defense Force (Sumia/Donnel and Odin/Mozu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pair of children, this time there's Cynthia and Ophelia Dusk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, it ain't dead.

“Halt evil doer!” A young lance-wielding villager stops a small group of bandits by running in front of them, “Unhand your foully obtained goods, or face the wrath of the Village Defense Force!”

“The stars have judged you!” A young female villager with a tome approaches from behind the bandits. “And they have found you guilty of crimes against the people. Prepare for retribution from the Village Defense Force!”

The group of bandits seemed dumbfounded, “What is with these two?” One of them whispers.

“They hit their heads or something?”

“Ophelia…” The lance villager frowned, “I already mentioned we are the Village Defense Force.”

Ophelia forms an ‘o’ on her mouth, “Sorry, I forgot you are the one who says that.”

“Beat it, kids, go play stupid somewhere else.”

“Hey! You can’t just interrupt the Heroes when they are discussing important matter!” Cynthia scolds them, “It’s called a monologue!”

“Adding interrupting a Hero’s speech to the list of your wrongdoings.” Ophelia states.

“Okay, okay, we get it.” The leader of the group laughs, “We are sorry for interru…” The man drops unconscious as a bolt of Dusk magic hits him on the head.

“Two counts of interruption.”

“You’re go… Ah!” The other man is interrupted as Cynthia knocks him out with a small weight located near the blade of her spear.

The two train their weapons on the last one. “Stand down, fiend, and you punishment will lessen.”

“The stars will forgive a portion of your misdeeds today if you lay down your arms.”

“...Ophelia, you did it again! You need to work on the redundancy.”

“Me? Perhaps you should stop hogging all the good lines like… a hog!” Ophelia’s theatrical flare fades as she starts to get aggravated.

“Hold on.” Cynthia quickly knocks the last man out, “Okay… did you just call me a hog? I’m not a hog!”

“A big, stinky, fat hog.” She waves a hand in front of her nose in an immature manner, then points at the man, “And see? You took the last one without our combination attack!”

“Yea? Well… you’re a stick! All bones and no boobs!” She sticks her tongue out.

The villager-mage gasps, “Cynthia! Well… At least my father doesn’t wear a bucket on his head!”

“My mother’s legs don’t seem to give out whenever a cat so much sneaks around her!” The two continue to trade insults, but neither willing to get violent.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their parents watched from the distance. “Gods…” Sumia sighs, “ **They** need to work on partnership before continuing this ‘Village Defense Force’ idea.”

“I-I agree, miss Sumia.” Mozu nods, “I hate seeing them fight… haven’t we lost enough already?”

“Ophelia Dusk is just struggling to contain the darkness that just looms over the horizon, every day is a battle to resist the call of the void!” Odin announces.

“I reckon they just need sum common ground, ‘sides the ‘Village Defense Force’ obviously.” Donnel nods.

“Any ideas?” Sumia asks. A collection of ‘no’ follows and she sighs. “Chrom or Robin would know how to make things easier.”

“Agreed, as would Corrin.” Mozu nods in agreement.

“Mayhaps they should play a game? ‘Stead of fighting thieves ‘n’ criminals?” Donnel suggests.

“M-Maybe they should work i-in a farm, first?” Mozu adds.

“Nothing will form unbreakable bonds faster than the fires of…” Odin stops mid sentence as his wife glares at him, “faster than playing a game.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My father doesn’t go around shouting about his ‘Sword Hand’ even though he doesn’t use swords!” Cynthia continues.

“My mother doesn’t fall on her face every alternate step!”

“My mother doesn’t cry every time a grandma stops by and offers some vegetables.”

“My father doesn’t, um..” At long last the insults are running dry, “smell?” Ophelia finishes.

“Help! Thief!” The two bickering women drop their insults and turn towards the danger.

“Someone in need of help?” Ophelia starts.

“It is our duty to help all those in need!” Cynthia continues as if an argument never took place.

“And as the Village Defense Force, we will save those in trouble!” The two exclaim in near unison, before rushing off to catch the thief.


	9. Sweet-Tooth Starcaller (Owain/Cynthia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter where a set of grandparents also affect the child in question. Referenced Sumia/Gaius for Cynthia and Lissa/Henry for Owain.

Odin… Owain nearly passed out when Cynthia entered Nohr. Only the darkest reaches of the void knew how destroyed he was when Anankos decreed that only he, Inigo, and Severa would be going into this new world. They quickly caught up… after Cynthia gave him her thoughts about just getting up and leaving. The reunion was more than worth the sting of her slaps, and a few of those slaps were done 'Sumia Style'. His face was still sore from those punches, since the matured Pegasus Rider was both physically stronger and hadn't taken off her armored gloves.

Truth be told, there were a few women who caught his eye, and who wanted him. But he treated them as the most forbidden fruit, a fruit so tainted by the darkness, that even he, Odin… Owain Dark could not approach, lest he be torn apart by the powers that so threaten to consume him.

"You owe me, compatriot of Justice, you know?" She asked one night while they shared a bed in Castle Krakenburg.

"I owe you many things. I know what I did was wrong, but..." He replied in an uncharacteristically calm manner, "...now that Anankos is dead, my mission a resounding success, I intend on making it up all to you, one hundred fold."

"Woo-hoo!" She cheers, before the atmosphere becomes thick with need, "How about getting us a child?" She asks in a rather forward manner.

The two begin flushing furiously, "O-of course. It would be, without a doubt, the mo…"

He was interrupted by his love yanking him into a kiss. "Less talking, more making up one hundred fold."

* * *

"Begone, heathen!" A short white haired woman wielding a tome shouts, "Lest I use my latest spell, Starcrusher!" She casts her spell at a defenseless training dummy, nearly crushing it. "That serves you right, none can stand against the prowess of Ophelia Dusk, the Heaven Tamer, the Raven Culler, the Warrior of Justice!" She closes her tome and raises it to the sky, before her grip on it slips and it hits her on the head. "Ow…" She may have both Owain's and Cynthia's personalities, but she still inherited some of her grandmother's clumsiness. On the topic of inheriting, somehow she managed to get Grandfather Gaius's sweet tooth and Grandfather Henry's hair color... maybe some of his Dark Magic potential, too.

Owain Dark and Cynthia Dawn were both frankly jealous of the way Ophelia was able to grow up. Unlike the two time travelers, they could raise her in a world of peace… though it didn't stop their daughter from developing a theatrical flair and a love for magic. Not to mention the fact that she has a lovely black-feathered pegasus!

And unlike most of the other children from both Nohr and Hoshido, they didn't have to send her to the Deeprealms, either. A normal… well as normal as a family could get when it involves Owain and Cynthia.

They loved every minute of it. "She is so beautiful." Cynthia comments as they watch their daughter cast spell after spell, the names somehow becoming more complex each time. The Pegasus Rider has matured quite well, and while she is still a little shorter than Owain, she is definitely sporting a much more… pronounced chest than her mother, and she certainly isn't lacking in the rear department, either. A fact he constantly reminds her of by either talking about it or giving it some 'attention'.

"Not even the stars she has under her command could even compare to the true grace she has." Owain agrees. The man is more built than he was, since he resumed his sword training, gaining a fair bit of muscle that Cynthia is quick to remind him on how much she just loves rubbing it. "I am truly the most blessed agent of darkness to have such lights in my world."

She hummed in agreement, "And both your skill in magic and swordsmanship is spectacular." She asked him how he became such a talented mage, and since the curse of Valm had been lifted, he eagerly went over every single detail of his departure… while maybe exaggerating some of his heroics… only some. "Not to mention, you have incredible… 'sword' techniques." She said in a sultry manner.

"Only the best for my one true weakness, the only one who can conquer me." He smiles.

"And Ophelia can't? But she is so sweet."

He chuckles, "She does, love. Just in a different way." The two kiss.

"Apocalyptic Celestial Cosmic Fire Quake!" Their daughter shouts… "Oh, Void. Using both Celestial and Cosmic is redundant, hm…" She hummed outloud, "Apocalyptic Celestial Thunderous Fire Quake! No… still not right."

"Ophelia, dear." Cynthia calls out and their daughter turns around, "Apocalyptic includes thunder, fire, and all that, right? Try removing that word."

Her eyes light right up, she resumes her stance and prepares her spell, "Celestial Thunderous Fire Quake!" She cheers from the name, clearly proud of her new spell.

"It seems the sun to our dusk and darkness has picked up a few naming tricks while she was gone." Owain smiled, Cynthia smiled in kind. "How is everyone in Ylissa?"

Cynthia hums, "Chrom has it rough, but Maribelle, Robin, and Frederick help him manage the Halidom well. Lucina… uh, 'Baby' Lucina is catching up on education, something all of us had to forgo." A chill passes by as the statement brings back unwanted memories, "Robin is working triple-time, but still refuses to acknowledge it. I've heard Lissa is enjoying her time managing a farm with Donnel. Cordelia and mother are both rebuilding the Pegasus Knights, and Cherche is even getting some Wyvern Riders into the mix as well!"

"I thought Wyverns and Pegasi didn't get along well?" Generally speaking, of course, Minerva bonded with the other beasts quiet well through the trials of war.

She nods, "That's something they are introducing slowly. Anyhoo, Libra and Tharja are handling the orphanage. Noire tends to stay with Yarne more than with her own parents. Panne, Yarne, and Lon'qu have a house near the border of Regna Ferox and Ylissa. Nowi is still trying for more children with Stahl, while Nah stays near Robin… can you believe those two are together?" She derails.

"Mother Dawn, Father Dark!" Ophelia cheerfully runs up… before tripping and face-planting, if they focused enough, they could have sworn Ophelia's Pegasus was doing the pegasus equivalent of snickering, her practice tome falling a few inches from her. She picks herself up and pats off some of the dirt, "It's almost time!"

Owain smiles, "If you are concerned that such a momentous occasion would become forgotten, then fear not! Owain Dark would bind such a memory with the most powerful of magics before even dare to believe I would forget it."

Cynthia hugs him, "Any hero wouldn't forget, and I know my family is one of the most heroic group of people ever!"

"Is it big?" Ophelia asks.

"Oh, it's big." Cynthia flashes her best smile.

"How about sweet?"

"Sweeter than both of you combined." Owain affirms.

"Tasty?" Ophelia's stomach growls along with that question.

"She's trying to imagine what it's going to be like before she even gets it!" Cynthia points out.

"Heh, I blame your father's sweet tooth." Owain chuckles, before sidestepping a playful slap. A normal slap, that is. "Shall we?" He offers.

"One birthday cake for Ophelia Dusk coming right up!"

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope everyone who has read this enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it up.
> 
> Have a good day! :D


End file.
